


Playing With Plushtrap

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 4, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Gen, Jumpscared, OC, Original Character(s), Plushtrap - Freeform, Scare, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Kimberly just like another 9 year old boy. But this night, he being terrorized by something that he never seen it before...</p>
<p>Will he survive the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Plushtrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a interlude from my ongoing Fan fiction titled "Missing Children Incident" I have never write a Fanfic about FNAF 4 Character, so this is the first time I write My FNAF 4 Fan fiction.

Playing With Plushtrap 

By Fahreza Arubusman 

Bedroom of a House 

01.00 AM

Sound of loud footsteps can be heard across the house. The sound of footsteps can be heard loudly on a 9 year old boy, Joshua Kimberly. The sound of footsteps is very loud, that make the 9 year old boy get up from his bed. He wants to turned on the table lamp that placed on an end table beside his bed, but unfortunately, the table lamp doesn't turned on. The sound of footsteps heard more louder and louder. The sound of footsteps become louder and louder that makes the 9 year old boy very scared. He started to yelled to called his parents because he's very scared. He could ran to his parents bedroom, but he's too scared to go outside because of that sound of loud footsteps. 

"Mommy...Daddy?" yelled Josh. 

But then the sound of footsteps more louder and then he heard that the footsteps sound stopped right in front of his bedroom door. Josh became more scared. But he decided to go outside from his bedroom to see surrounding. He immediately get up from his bed and then he picked up a flashlight inside his wardrobe and then he put his orange colored wristwatch in his right arm. After he felt that he's ready to go outside he immediately walked slowly to their right door. When he arrived right in front of his bedroom door, he heard something ran across the hallway from his bedroom door. He then  touched there door knob and then he turned the door knob to their left slowly and then they cracking sound of door opening echoing across these hallway. He immediately walled out from his bedroom and turned his flashlight on and he grabbed there flashlight in his right palm hardly. He turned his head to the left and to the right, but he didn't found nothing unusual. 

"Nothing here...maybe just my imagination" said Josh softly while he stated to walk back to his bedroom. 

But they all the sudden, the sound of footsteps can be heard again, but only this time the sound much slowly and softly. Josh then followed the sound  of footsteps and then he found the source of the sound of footsteps that he heard when he's outside from his bedroom. Then he shone the room. He saw that the room filled with 4 doorframe, 2 doorframe on each side. Then at the end of the room, there's a square shaped window and he saw some stars and the light of the moon makes the square shaped window illuminated. Below the window, there's a high white chair with something, like a plush, but he never seen it before. It's looks like a plush, his body painted with dark green color and that thing sat in the chair, lifelessly with his head titled to the left and his jaw opened. His black eyes stared right at the far doorframe on the left. 

Then he saw his wristwatch. 

"01.45 AM" 

Then he turned his head again and saw for a second that the plush thing tried to get down from the chair. Then he accidentally turned off the flashlight and the sound of footsteps can be heard again. 

"OH MY GOD! WHY THIS THING TURNED OFF???" scream Josh while he frantically tried to turned the flashlight on. 

Fortunately, the flashlight turned on again, but that plush thing has moved from his chair. 

"Where is that plush thing?!" said Josh while he shone the flashlight to the far right and the far left of the doorframe. When when shone the flashlight to the far left doorframe, he heard footsteps again. He became panic again and accidentally turned off the flashlight again. He frantically tried to turned on the flashlight again and he having some difficulty to turned on the flashlight. After some tries, he successfully turned on the flashlight again. He saw that plush thing get back to his chair again, sitting lifelessly, just like when Josh first time saw that plush thing. 

"That's weird..." said Josh while he started to walked slowly to that plush thing. When he in front of that plush thing, he observed that plush thing and then he started at that plush thing eyes and all the sudden, that plush thing eyes moved. Josh very scared and immediately walked back and then he tripped over and the  the flashlight turned off again. 

"Why this...." said Josh while he tried to turned on the flashlight again. 

The the flashlight turned on again and then he shone the flashlight to the end of the hallway and he found that the plush thing has disappeared from the chair. He started to shone the flashlight to the left and to the right, but he didn't found nothing except for an empty hallway. He then prepared for checked every doorframe when he noticed something ran across the hallway, from the far left doorframe to the far right doorframe. He immediately ran to the far right doorframe and he saw nothing inside. The all the sudden there's a sound of running footsteps behind him. He immediately trusted his head back and saw that the plush thing has back to it's initial position. 

Josh then walked back and then he continously shone the flashlight to that plush thing. He already knew that if that plush thing doesn't get shone by the flashlight he carried, that plush thing will moved. 

After some minutes, he noticed that the flashlight battery started to weak and then all the sudden, the flashlight turned off again by itself. He knew that his flashlight has already ran out of battery. That makes the 9 year old boy panic and frantically tried to turned on the flashlight again. 

"COME ON! COME ON!" scream Josh while he tried to turned on the flashlight again. After some minutes tried to turned on the flashlight, he successfully turned on the flashlight again. But when he shone the flashlight again to the end of the room, he's got jumpsacred by that plush thing. That plush thing screaming at Josh while Josh very shocked and then he immediately ran back to his bedroom and he immediately locked the door and immediately he get to his bed again and covered himself with blanket. On the rest of the night, he couldn't sleep and still wake up until the morning. 

In the morning, he tell his last night experience to its parents and of course that both of his parents doesn't believe about that. They said that maybe Josh just had a nightmare. That's makes him disappointed. From that night he tried to get rid of that plush thing but he always failed and he always felt trapped when he deal with that plush thing because he can't left the room when he inside the hallways where that plush thing placed and also he got jumpscared multiple times. Because of that, then Josh called that plush thing as "Plushtrap" 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well at least Josh survive the night and I finished my first Fanfic about FNAF 4! I hope you guys enjoyed this short story! 
> 
> I'm also want to apologize if you find some grammar errors and other mistakes because I'm not an English-speaking country.


End file.
